Family is Always First
by anniemous27
Summary: Ending to "Family First". Season finale of season 13. DO NOT READ IF HAVEN'T SEEN FINALE! Hopefully heal the heartbreak we were all left in, and will giving Ziva justice.
1. Chapter 1

Tony walked into his apartment carrying the box from work. He found his father sitting looking at the picture of Tony and Ziva in Paris admiring it. He looked up, "Junior! How was it?"

"It was fine. I talked to everyone. They all understood. It was hard though, never thought I would leave that job." He sighed, "I loved it. But now I have a bigger priority. Where is Tali?"

"She's in your room taking a well needed nap. We had quite a day. Well I think I should probably get going now. Leave you two to rest," Senior stood up taking his jacket.

"Dad, wait. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Junior, what's on your mind?"

"This whole thing that's happened. Some of it just doesn't make sense to me. It's too overwhelming, and I can't wrap my head around it."

Senior patted him on the back, "that's understandable. Start from the beginning."

They sat down together. "This whole thing about Ziva being d…." He couldn't even say it. "It's doesn't make sense. She wouldn't go out like that. And Orli's story, it just doesn't make sense. I need answers, Dad."

"Well Junior I say start from the beginning. Write out what's bothering you, and go find those answers you're looking for. Or else you'll regret it forever."

"Thanks Dad. I'm gonna make a list. I think I'm going to do some traveling too. Maybe Israel, Berlin, Paris. Definately Paris, Ziva loves Paris."

"You mean 'loved' Paris."

Tony shook his head, "No Dad, LOVES Paris."

With that Senior got up and left leaving Tony alone to process everything. He took out a piece of paper, and made a list. Something was eating at him, Ziva can't be dead, it's just not possible.

His list read

1\. No body found

2\. No DNA from a body was found in ashes

3\. Why was a "go-bag" packed and ready to go as if something was planned? (All of Tali's things were packed in there, with essentials, Ziva's scarf, and most important, Kalev).(If Orli packed it after the fire wouldn't everything be disintegrated, so there would be nothing left to pack)

4\. Orli's story doesn't add up. No part of that sounded at all like Ziva.

5\. Why did Tali Survive? (On the newscast, it showed the whole house was consumed in flames, which included Tali's room)

6\. Why does none of Tali's belongings smell of smoke and fire. (If it was in the fire it should smell. No excuse of washing it because, if ti was washed Ziva's scarf shouldn't have smelled. None of that was in the fire).

7\. Other than Tony taking Tali to Paris because "Ziva loves Paris" why is he truly going there?

8\. Ziva left knowing people were after her. She would do anything to protect her child, even sending it to Tony (only biological). She would never put the child in danger.

9\. Ziva was raised without a mother, and death surrounding her whole life. She would never put her child through that, living without a mother. So why would she die, leaving her child like that?

10\. Why was Tali completely unscathed?

11\. Why was her room in a corridor away from Ziva? She would never put her that far away.

12\. Why would she send Tali to Tony, when Tali knows no english, but she could stay in a country she is familiar with. Does she know Tony can find her?

13\. "Thank God for the 'go-bag'. Your Mom always packed a 'go-bag'".

He needed to find these answers. ASAP!

 **Hey so this is just the first chapter. I know there will be more. And all of these questions will be answered through this. Will he find Ziva? Is she still alive? You'll have to wait and see. Thanks for reading! I really hoped you enjoyed it, please leave a comment below, whether you liked it, hated it. What you want to see, what you think should happen. This is your story I'm writing, so please feel free to contribute, I'll try to add them in, and take your opinions into consideration. The chapters won't be updated immediately so hang tight. It's the end of the year so it's getting busier, but they won't spanned out over a long period of time. Again I really hoped you enjoyed it. Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh My Goodness TYSM for all of the reviews I got. They mean so much to me, and allow me to keep doing this. A follower gave me a suggestion for this chapter, and I would like to thank her. So a HUGE shout out to NinjaCom for bringing up the problem of Tali's passport. That was her idea. I would also like to give a shout out to all of my followers, I want to thank you guys too. Everyone who read the story made this possible for all the chapters. I hope you enjoy this next one, and keep reading. Wooo!**

 **Followers: Maile S, Mikencis, ambermichelle, sydchilton, Pheonix1995, Sarah Lovebird, DS2010, , tazmania081005, HarrylovesGinny09, paige1976, littlecook28, James the vet, CaptainSwan197, georginiuxa, kfink77, VivianLockhart, Mockingprettybirds, ncistiva8, Debbie, NinjaCom, tiffanynloud, and Sue Dooley. TY!**

 **Favorites: Sue Dooley, Debbie, mikencis, ambermichele, HarrylovesGinny09, littlecook28, James the vet, georginiuxa, tiffanynloud, Mockingprettybirds, and all guests who read this. TY**

 **Note: If I misspelled any usernames wrong, or left youout, plz let me know. Enjoy!**

After booking a plane ticket Tony knew he had a lot of preparing to do to get ready. Especially now with a little girl in the picture. After putting Tali to bed, he started packing the suitcases. He had to pack less than usual because he had to fit Tali's belongings in there too, he wasn't just going to squeeze them all into the "go-bag". He got his passport all together, and stopped and realized, "does Tali need one. Does Tali have one?" How else would she get here? He searched the "go-bag to see if she had one, and sure enough at the very bottom of the bag he found hers, but that's wasn't all he found. He also found a sealed envelope. He put the passport aside, and tore open the envelope, he carefully looked inside to see its contents. He took the papers out, and found it was Tali's birth certificate, her Declaration of birth, and a picture of Ziva holding her, right after being born. All of a sudden this raised major red flags for Tony. He took out the list he made and added on, 14. All of Tali's paperwork is included, as if it's proof for something.

He then felt he needed to look at the birth certificate, and he read the name out loud to himself, "Tali Ruby DiNozzo. Born June 24, 2014. 12:02 p.m.9LBs. 11oz. 13cm." Tony sat there on the floor his mouth agape. Ziva really did want Tali to know him, she really did love him, and she cared for him so much more then he thought he knew. She named her Ruby, which is HIS birthstone. She gave him HIS last name. In all honesty he hoped she would, but was scared to think she wouldn't. Reality hit him once again, this is his daughter…..THEIR daughter. Together. He knew she was still out there somewhere. She can't be dead, he knew she would never do this. She was waiting for him. What was he waiting for?

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, I wanted to leave it up in the air. I hope you like it, Please review! And give any suggestions, they're greatly appreciated, even critics are welcome to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoped you liked the last chapter. Enjoy this one!**

The plane finally landed, and Tony picked up the sleeping form next to him, not realizing she's pretty light. He made his way to the hotel he was staying in, in Tel Aviv. Tomorrow he would stop in to have a talk with Director Elbaz. For now he just wanted to get some sleep. So he slid in next to his precious daughter, careful not to wake her. The next day he woke up to the sun shining through the window, and looked at the clock, it read, "6:13". Well he was awake now, no sense in trying to fall back asleep. So he got up and went to shower. After shower he changed, and knew at some point he would have to wake up the baby. He dreaded this, knowing if she was a DiNozzo she liked her sleep. But she got up with a slight fuss, and they were able to get breakfast, and he headed down to Mossad headquarters. While waiting for Orli to see him he sat there wondering how Ziva did this? How could she raise a child all on her own, especially the child being Tony's? Well I guess she's stronger than he thought.

Finally she was ready to see him, and he walked in pushing Tali in the stroller. He got right to why he was there. He took a folded piece of paper out, and unfolded it. Shoving it onto the table. Orli took it, and carefully looked it over. "May I ask what this is in reference to?"

"You know damn well. Now I want straight answers."

Orli looked him straight in the eye, "I have given all the answer. I'm sorry that's it's not what you want to hear, I know it must be difficult. Especially for poor Tali."

"Not Poor Tali!" Tony snapped back, "And you don't know a damn thing. You said you cared for Ziva and you became closer, but I'm calling BS. I WANT THE TRUHT! NOW ORLI! I'm tired of all these games you're playing, I want the truth. You know I love her, so why are you hiding her from me?" Tony's raised voice startled Tali, and she started to cry. Tony lifted her out of the stroller, and started bouncing her on his lap, until she calmed down.

"I am truly sorry Agent DiNozzo. And we did become closer, she seeked me when she became pregnant and I was glad to offer her my hand. I will gladly extend it to you too."

"It's not Agent any more. And I can handle this on my own. I know you're lying to me because no part of your story adds up. That's not what Ziva would do, I know my Ziva." Tony just letting the words he spoke sink in, HIS Ziva. His and Tali's.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know how good of an agent you were. I wish I could help you, but we have confirmed she perished in the fire. I wish I didn't have to tell you that." Tony just stared into her eyes, fire raging in his. He could see the lies built up in her, and he was determined to break her, while trying his hardest to hold back his tears. "I will find her, without your help. I will give Tali her mother, and I WILL find out why you're lying to me, and when I do I will hunt you down, and if have to I will kill you. I will find her, you better believe that." And with that he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Once outside he stood there still holding Tali, and sighed. Where does he begin?

After months of searching Israel and talking to contacts, he came to the conclusion she wasn't there. But he didn't give up hope. He would just have to look someplace else, and that someplace was Paris. So he took Tali, and they flew to Paris. One of the first things he did was take a break from this, he needed to have Tali time. So he went out shopping for her, something he thought he would never do. And he got her some things, and a new cute bathing suit. And Tali wore that new cute bathing suit down to the beach the next day, where Tony and Tali built a sand castle, and collected shells, and splashed in the ocean. She didn't go in to far, but they would jump when a wave came, and he never wanted the time to end. But as night approached Tali became tired and cranky, and he knew she needed to be fed, and put to bed. So he went out to dinner with her, and they both fell asleep peacefully. The next month was filled with following leads, and trying to answer the questions. While traveling to see the Eiffel tower, Tali started pointing it out, and speaking in which Tony couldn't understand. And he soon realized Tali recognized it, but he didn't know hoe. His suspicions were raised. When they got back to the hotel room, after putting Tali to sleep, he took out the list, and added another one on, 15. How did Tali know the Eiffel tower, Did Ziva tach it to her incase a day like this would ever come so she recognizes it? The next morning he got a call from a number he didn't recognize so he answered it. It was Orli she explained to him Tali's passport situation, because it stuck out to him. She said it was a new one, because her old one was burnt in the fire. But Tony didn't believe that. If it was in the fire why was it at the bottom of the bag? And why ere all the documents at the bottom too? Shouldn't they too have been burnt too? And speaking of the papers why would Ziva teach Tali about Tony, if Ziva was so scared of what he would say about it, and that he wouldn't accept it? Orli stumbled answering all these questions, but in the end she responded, "Ziva loved you both dearly, and would do anything for you. Believe me. The passport, and documents were with me, safe, they were never in the fire, I had them because Ziva asked me to hold this when she heard she was being hunted down, afraid a day like this would come." Tony inhaled deeply, "Thank you." And with that they hung up the phone, finally some answers.

One question finally answered, but another raised, why did Orli say "Loves you, not loved." Tony knew at that instant she was still alive and Orli answered him to help him, but not directly. Finally some answers he could cross of, such as Ziva would never leave them. After another month in Pairs and feeling every step he took, he would setback two steps, he decided it was time he take Tali home. When he got back the first place he went to was Gibbs' house. He walked down the basement, and found him sitting there working on the boat. Gibbs didn't even look up, "How was it? Did you get the answers you were lookin' for?"

"Unfortunately not all of them. In fact I have more questions now than before. But I'm feeling a lot more confident, and I know for sure she isn't gone, and just need to find her, and save her. I know she is in danger, but I don't' know what. I know she just has to be alive. Right?" Tony started questioning it all again, losing the confidence he once had.

Gibbs nodded, "gotta believe what you gotta believe. If you think she's still alive go out there, and find her. And don't just do it for you, but don't forget about Tali, the bggest reason we're all here. We know you two loved each other deeply, and don't ever let that go, you neede that love. She needs you, and Tali needs her, and YOU need her."

He sighed he knew Gibbs was right. "Orli any help? She help you find your answers?"

Tony chuckled, "what do you think, she tried though, and I know she's protecting someone, whether it's her ass or someone else's, I'm going to find out. After I find Ziva. But she did offer me help with Tali, which shocked me a little." Gibbs chuckled. "Well I should take Tali home, she hasn't had a proper home in a while, and I'm sure she's finally happy to be here. Tony lifted her up, and hugged Gibbs goodbye, and Gibbs kissed her head "She's definitely Ziva's kid, looks just like her." With that Tony walked out to go home.

It sat there, watching as Tony walked out with his baby in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. He buckled her in, and got in driving off to home. It watched from the bushes outside Gibbs' house the whole time, seeing just how much he really loved that little girl, how could that be taken from him? It quietly walked into the house, so it wasn't caught, but nothing gets past Gibbs. "Who there?" It sharply inhaled a breath, and stood there frozen. Afraid of what to do next. But if had to face this, so it walked down the steps slowly, and when it reached the bottom, tears filled the old man's eyes. "Ziver!" One word, shocked them both, and tears streamed down her face, they stood there stuck in time.

 **Thanks for reading I hoped you liked it. Don't worry it's not the end! Please review and tell me what you think! I will take criticism too and corrections, so please don't be afraid. Thanks again! Love ya'll XOXOXOXOXO**

 **New Follower: daisydadog Thank you so much. Don't worry all followers will be named in next chapter. ;r**


	4. Chapter 4

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood there in shock, he couldn't believe it. The person everyone thinks is dead, is standing right in front of him. He doesn't know what to say, or think, or even do. They stand there looking at each other. Just standing and staring, no words are exchanged. That is until Ziva takes a step towards him, and he puts his tools down, and she runs into his arms. He embraces her into a tight hug, and kisses her head. She never wants to let go, because she feels him, his love, and his care. She can sense he's crying, and she pulls away to see him wipe his eyes. "Gibbs," she whispers. But she doesn't know what else to say. He composes himself, before speaking up. "Ziva, what…. what are you doing here? I mean," but he doesn't finish.

"I had to come… home. To where my family is, I don't know if you know, well you probably do, but…" she was fumbling with her words.

"Oh I know. I know about Tali, and I guess I know about Israel. And about Tony, and how he feels about you, and this whole situation. And I know how everyone else feels. But what I don't know is how you feel."

"Listen Gibbs you don't understand any of this, and you may never, but I did it because...no one can understand, and," Gibbs cut her off, raising his voice at her.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I DON'T UNDERSTAND. NO ONE UNDERSTANDS, ZIVA. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID, YOU TORE US APART."

"But Gibbs,".  
"NO. YOU WALKED OUT ON YOUR FAMILY. YOU BROKE DiNOZZO'S HEART NOT ONCE, NOT TWICE, BUT MULTIPLE TIMES. YOU GUYS WERE IN SUCH DENIAL AND WHEN YOU FINALLY CAME TO YOUR SENSES AND YOU TOLD EACH OTHER THE TRUTH, YOU MADE HIM LEAVE. STRIKE ONE. YOU HAVE HIS CHILD, SOMEONE THAT HE FELL IN LOVE WITH, AND CAN'T STOP LOVING, AND HID HER FROM HIM. STRIKE TWO. YOU DON'T TELL HIM. EVER! STRIKE THREE. AND WORST OF ALL, YOU MAKE US ALL THINK YOU'RE DEAD! YOU LIED TO HIM, AND BASICALLY JUST SAID 'HERE'S YOUR KID, I'M DEAD, I KNOW I NEVER TOLD YOU ABOUT HER, BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TAKE IT FROM HERE. I'M DEAD, I'M GONE. BUT WAIT I'M NOT DEAD, I FAKED MY OWN DEATH AND LIED TO EVERYONE ABOUT IT! HERE I AM! STRIKE FOUR!"

Ziva just sunk to the ground crying, and shaking uncontrollably, as tears racked her whole body, and sobs just came. Tears falling down her face non-stop, her hands covering her face. Gibbs put down his tools, and walked over to Ziva. He got down on the ground, next to her and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her. Whispering to her that it was gonna be alright. Telling her he loves her, and he's happy she's back. He kissed her head, as she fell into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder, staining his shirt with her tears. All the while she kept repeating, "I'm sorry, Gibbs, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He rubbed her back to comfort her. She finally stopped crying, and they sat there a little while longer on the floor.

She looked up into Gibbs' eyes, and spoke softly, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I don't care if it's a sign of weakness, because right now I am weak. I was weak when I made Tony leave and I left you all. And when I didn't tell Tony. But I am sorry. I love you all, and you are all my family that I care about. None of this was supposed to happen, I wish it didn't."  
Gibbs kissed her head, "It's okay Ziver, thank God you're alive." Ziva looked at him curiously, "Why would I be dead?"


	5. Chapter 5

"That's what Orli and Mossad told us. That you were dead, and that the only survivor was...Tali." Gibbs paused, then let out a chuckle, "But you know DiNozzo, he couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it, and he would fight for the answers. Which now that I think about it, none of the things Orli told us did add up all the way." Ziva looked up at Gibbs, "Why would she tell you that? That's not what I told her to tell you, or to tell…." she choked saying his name, "Tony." "I told her to tell Tony that I was going to be okay, and that I was waiting for him, in Berlin. Where I got answers when my father was killed. Because that is where he would get his answers."

Gibbs stood up and reached his hand out for Ziva. She took it, and he helped her stand up; they went over to his workbench. He poured some bourbon and handed it to her. She gratefully accepted this, and took a large drink. He just chuckled and shook his head. "We were, uh, all happy you were finally at peace, or at least finding it, but God Ziva we all missed you like hell. Especially DiNozzo. He lost it after you left.  
(*Dunno if this helps, but maybe here Ziva gets choked up and looks away so Gibbs takes both of her hands in his?)  
Listen to me, he really loved you, and I mean it, Ziva. He. Loves. You. Like. Crazy. I wish you would have known that. If I had to hand you off to anyone, he would be the only one I would ever hand you off to."

Ziva smiled at that, a tear slipping from her eye. "I did know; I think I could tell. But I'm not sure if he knew that I loved him just as much, if not more. But I couldn't tell him, I do not know if he would have listened, or if he would still love me. I hurt him so many times. I loved him for a very long time, I haven't stopped since. I never mean to hurt him. Ever. One of the reasons we didn't express it to each other is that we both had so many failed relationships, we were afraid, and that Infamous Rule Number Twelve."  
(Maybe Gibbs smiles or chuckles a little here?) "If you truly love someone, you break the rules, you don't let them stand in the way, and you do whatever you got to do to get them. Just like DiNozzo did every time he came after you."

"I know. Funny, look who's saying 'break my rules for love'. You have been through so many failed marriages. But you're right, I tried not to think about it, I feared it all. I wish he knew that I still love him. And our daughter. Speaking of, how did he handle...Tali?"

"Why don't you find out on your own, talk to him. You two need to."

Ziva gasped, taking in a deep breath, "Gibbs, I, I don't know if I can."

"I know you're afraid, but I know you can do it. You two love each other, he loves you too much to just stop because you lied. As mad as he will be, as much as he may shun you for a while, he loves you way too much. You'll be glad you did."

"But Gibbs, I didn't lie," he cut her off, "I know, you need to tell him everything. Everything you told me, plus more. And for the love of God tell him you love him. I give you permission. And you know how I feel about giving you and Abby away to a guy." A smile spread across Ziva's face, she kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you. I love you, Dad." A smile spread across Gibbs' face, "Ziva, stay here, you'll always be welcome here. I want you here." Ziva just nodded, and walked up the steps. He waited until he heard the front door close before he pulled out his phone; Gibbs stared at the number he wanted to dial for a while, and then hit call. He waited for it to ring for a good while, until they picked up.

"Hey get a good rest tonight, and come over tomorrow. Don't work yourself too hard tonight. Okay?" He smiled as the person on the other end responded, nodding, and laughing. "And bring Tali too." He closed up his phone, he had to be ready for tomorrow, he hoped everyone else was, because their lives were about to change even more.

 **Thank you all for reading, I know this was a short, but I hope it was good. This summer I will be going on a hiatus, and I should be back September so stick with me, and thank you to all who did. I love you all so much, and you have all been a great support. But I should answer all reviews, and I will gladly except any corrections to make this better. I want reviews that help to make it better, thank you to all who left them, and all who gave reviews and followed the story and account. Please don't give up on me this summer, I WILL BE BACK! I hoped you liked these chapter ILYSM!**


End file.
